


Under the Rain

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [30]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Under the rain, the Destroyer ponders
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Under the Rain

Error hated to get wet, falling into water could make him glitch uncontrollably; it would cause slight discomfort at other times. Seawater was the worst, it was outright painful against his bones.

However, there were moments; moments when he thought he knew, moments when a strange feeling washing over in his SOUL, letting him know that he was not alone and that someone out there cared about him.

... one of these moments happened when it rained...

The destroyer of worlds, the ERROR 404, the system glitch, was currently standing in a downpour.

The skeleton had his face turned to the heavens, letting the water of the skies fall upon him.

The feeling of discomfort seemed to be wiped away by the overpowering feeling of nostalgia- Error could hear laughter over the roaring of the rain, could hear someone talking to him that were not the Voices.

And he could feel love, not LOVE, entering his SOUL.

The ERROR was one of the most powerful monsters in this multiverse, he had killed into the trillions. His LOVE was high, so high that he should never be forgiven by anyone.

'-do you think even the worst person can change?' A voice spoke to him, or from within him, 'that everybody can be a good person if they just try?'

Error had heard these ones many times while watching through the windows of the worlds since he always studied the AU before entering and attacking.

However, this time it felt like it was coming from him, as he had once upon a day, spoken those words... that can not be since he had always lived in the Anti-Void.. right?

Another voice enters into his mind, something deep within him; '*do i want to be forgiven?'

The rain continues to pour down on him, washing away the feelings, then questions, the answers and any hopes he may have.


End file.
